Nohomers
'''The No Homers Club '''is a site about The Simpsons with an incredibly toxic atmosphere. It is full of self-proclaimed SJWs who are hypocritical in the extreme. They consider themselves to be accepting of minorities, and take it literally, by accepting pedophiles and even confirmed rapists to use the site . The site is a trademark exhibit of groupthink and shows how opinions change to reflect the ignorant masses. The way to become popular on the board is to ditch the Simpsons section and become a prick who belittles the less popular members, as well as sucking the dick of every admin of the forums, and then also having an issue that isn't even real. The people do the very things they supposedly decry and refuse to use logic to solve problems, instead resorting to pithy insults that they will take offense to if insulted back and being unable to comprehend even the slightest of political incorrectness that isn't from one of the "best" members. They will chase members they believed to have wronged them to other sites in order to attempt to get members to turn against the other, sometimes going as far as claiming that stuff about them is false, despite already opening up to being a rapist/owner of child porn/Antifa member. The members are unaware of how to let things go, even when presented with logic and facts; instead, they will scream at you in lieu of presenting facts on their own, because they lack the intelligence to have problem-solving conversations unless of course, you admit that you rape kids. It is truly a cesspool of anti-white movements, circlejerking and being triggered. Members of interest There are of course many members of the site that have suceeded enough to become members who can shit on anyone and not be mocked as if they are the muslim prophet or something, this includes members such as: Oldschoolersimpsons - A short tempered crybaby who tries to avoid being racist unless its "the whites". Although he started off as being considered a horrible user, however, as new members poured in and old members left, OSS slowly rised to become the nohomers prophet, easily identified by the fact that his behaviour has not changed since he first joined. It can also be assumed that he bribed admins and mods, since he has never been banned from the site. Financial Panther - What started off as an annoying 11 year old autist who found himself on this lovely site where he can sperg about the simpsons all day, suddenly turned into someone who wanted to rape people because he was unable to get a date, like the loser he is. He was actually turned away from the site because of this incident, but he finally raped a girl and managed to reclaim his former 'glory'. He has since continued to sperg about the simpsons and figure out new plans for date-raping. Buymycereal - A user with an anger management problem, banned because everyone finally found out he was white, this user has shown that he is unable to control himself without losing his shit, and most likely has child porn. Blueribboncommittee - A MAN who claims to be non binary, nothing else to say. Tormented and comeau, among others - some guys that sperg over spergs, sperging over simpsons, the whole point of the website. Most mods - can easily be bribed in order to earn immortality on the board, fail to give them the monthly payment and your banned.